


Faded

by blackswan7



Category: Bangtang, Seokjin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTSxOC, F/M, bts - Freeform, jinxoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswan7/pseuds/blackswan7





	Faded

Ji eun wakes from a deep slumber as she rolls across the king sized matress draped in lavish silk sheets, her head buried deep in the soft goose down filled pillow.

However, the girl's sorry state is mismatched from her room's luxurious adornments. Her head is pounding like a death metal rockband drummer is performing at a high decible in her brain and she feels increasingly nauseous as her stomche lurches-

Ji eun jumps out of bed and scrambles to the bathroom, emptying her stomache into the toilet barely managing to not dirty the surroundings.

Shit….she craddled her head

///

Last night

pouring one after another of the strong whiskey in the glass, she feels herself quickly spiraling out of control as salty tear trails bledning with the sweet alcohol leave a stinging sensation on the way down to her throat making her question if the tears were from the overstrong drink or her heartbreak.

At last she barely had the strength to pour one more as she slumps over on to the furred carpet

Kim….serr…geerr…..you assholeeeee…are y.. still fucking humann….

she managed out one last curse as she finaly pass out.

How she managed to drag herself into bed she didn't know.

///

A knock at the door.

Lady Kim, the breakfast is ready.

It was the maid.

Uuurgh shit.

Ji eun forces herself to stand up as she wobbles her way to the closet, opting for a fluffly cream coloured sweater to provide the only comfort she can rely on now.

Back at the toliet, she winces at the caustic smell as she flushes the toliet for the third time, spraying some liliac perfume in an attempt to mask the stench.

The overpowering sweetness only make her want to puke more.

Perhaps because it was his favourite….

Ji eun snaps back to attention and glances into the mirror, only to wince at the reflection.

She looks horrible.

Not unexpected though.

Her face was pale as though she has been encaged for decades without seeing the light of day, only to accentuate the eye bags under her puffy eyes that was a brilliant purple, the stagnant colour of a bruise in its prime bloom.

Shit…… no way would she let them see her in such state, no way would she let him

Grabbing the foundation, she smears an indulgent amount onto her face, hoping the high end product would perform its wonders to improve her lifeless features somewhat.

///

  
Twenty minutes later, ji eun contemplates herself in the mirror.

The various creams and concoctions has managed to give her skin an illusion of a healthy sheen, albeit still paler than average, but that’s in trend, right?

Her eyes unhindered by eye bags, has been reinstalled their usual liveliness,  
almond crescents that curves up slightly to gives a sense of elvish cheekiness.  
Angry red lines of busted capillaries still surrounded her light brown pupils but nothing can be done about that.

She signs in relieve.  
Acceptable.

Definitely doesn not look like she was up till 3 am crying over being dumped but rather like up till 12am reading webtoon.

///

  
The dining table

The silence was suffocating as only the clink of cutlery can be hear grounding against the ceramics.

Ji eun nibbles at the toast on her plate, lacking appetite.

she glances up at her stepmother. She is absentmindedly sipping her tea from her favourite ceramic cup-a exclusive gift from some renowned japanese potteryer. Her other hand swiping the ipad with skilled prowess and familiarity that has come from the long years of taking up the position as the sole shareholder of Kim co-operation. She was probably revising the company stocks of that day.

JI eun's eyes drifts towards her right, towards him. Despite her willing herself to train her gaze onto the food in front of her, she eventualy cant help but give in as she sneak a view of the male seated beside her.

Kim seok jin, her stepbrother.

///

She doesn’t understand how but even after living together with him for so long, she still manages to be caught off guard by his beauty, to be rendered breathless.

Even his side profile radiates aura of heavenliness, an air of unapproachability,

despite the male is currently shoving his face full of scrambled eggs.

His skin is flawless, true porcelain without needing the concealment of cosmetics.

his nose is tall and structured, lending his face an stature of sophisticatedness.

As if entranced, Her eyes trail down to his lips; full and ruby red, the colour of drew covered roses blooming at the break of dawn.  
The sensual curve that his upper lip forms with the bottom never fails to look inviting and alluring.

Ji eun drops her gaze to his chiseled jaw….as her eyes snaps suddenly upwards, forced by an unexplainable urge----to meet with his.

Her eyes widen as she is confronted with his dark gaze coming from his pupils that were near black. Unreadable. Full of secrets. Yet giving nothing away.

They were so so dark that she felt she was spiraling down bottomless abyss as she is locks into his gaze, becoming dizzy and slowly loosing her mind.

His eyes narrow and she breaks out of her trance. She realises she was staring.

Ugh ehhm ehm. She coughs awkwardly and pushes back her chair.

Im done.

She turns and walk away swiftly without waiting for a response.

His dark gaze follow her even after she disappears on the second turn of the staircase.

  
///

  
Seok Jin feels a pan of guilt and pain as he watches ji eun turn away from him.

he looked up only to see her staring at him so coldly, like a stranger; her pupils once so expressive was devoided of emotion. He strains so hard to find any trace of affection he knew she once had for him, but fails  
He suddenly finds it hard to swallow and the food start to tast like rubber.

Is she okay? She looked so strained and pale, too pale as if the life has been sucked out of her.

It was all because of him.

She's so young…he never should've agreed… he shouldve stopped himself… he shouldeve been more careful…

He too stands abruptly. Tracing her footsteps to the bottom of the stairway, he looks up only to see her dejected figure closing the bedroom door behind her. She looked even thinner in that oversized jumper, has she lost weight? Seok Jin's eyebrows furrows in concern as his teeth catches on his bottom lips, worrying away unconciously.

///

  
Uurgh ah shit open up!!! The dark haired male bellows as he throws himself against the glass door of 'YH Studio'.  
Mr Kim! Mr Kim Sir, you had too much too drink I think it's best if I just take you h- the driver tries timidly to intervene as he attempts to pull the other male bacl by his arm only to be shaken off dissmissvely.

Huh? no no no, what do you know? You don’t know the first thing about me. The drunken male slurs. Now, drive back to the house, yes, by yourself. Understood? Now go. Leave me.

The command was final.

Alone, the male starts slamming the door once again in earnest.

Ji eun-ah! Shit, Ji eun? I'm sorry, fuck, I really am. just let me see you for a second, ok? Just a second?

His pleading ends in a high shaky pitch, taking on a pitiful whine that is rarely heard, if ever.

He hangs his head in defeat aginst the cold unforgiving glass, it had began to rain.  
the tall figure suddenly crouches, or rather, crumples to the ground infront of the uneyecatching studio, he curles into a fetal position on the stairs, burying his head between his thighs but the icy cold rain hit his cheeks nonethless, as if God himself is reprimanding him for what he has done. Both of his hands tug roughly and helplessly at his once styled, but now messy damp hair.

  
///

Ji eun rouses herself from her desk littered with cut outs from magazines, half formed scrapbooks and unfinished sketches, had she been napping again? She seemed to become more and more drowsy these days, no wonder she's struggling to get aything done at this rate. but what had wakened her? Ji eun wondered if it was her imagination but there seemed to be muffled shouting coming from the front….

However her steps halt as she makes out silhouette of the huddled figure outside.

It was him.

She'd recognise him anywhere.  
She hesitates. The logical part of her is screaming at her to turn around and walk back the way she had come. He's go away in his own time.  
But he looked so forlorn, so small in the night.

Without knowing, she had already pulled back the glass door.

The dark figure was looming in front of her the next second. He was well dressed as always, even in the dim lighting, she could barely make out his face but she could gauge the reflective sheen of the expensive material of his blazer that hugged his board shoulders nicely, more so now that it was wet; tightening at his thin waist to perfectly accenctuate his figure. The thin white material of his shirt has turned translucent in the rain; never the one to button his shirt fully, the limp collar is flapped wide open, showcasing the rise and hitch of his sculptured clavicle. She was sensitive to such details, she was a designer after all.  
In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn’t be thinking about these things right now, especially as the male closes the distance between them in two long strides. The atmosphere becomes suffocating as Ji eun backs up only to bump back against the wall. She scoffs, how ridiculous it was that she had thought he looked small.

Ji eun-ah,

The voice coming from his abused throat was so deep, and husky. Seductive.  
Now that he was closer, she could see the wet strands of his dark hair hanging limply against his forehead, casting a shadow onto his hooded eyes which seemed swollen, a little red but she couldn't be sure.  
The water droplets caught on his lashes shimmers as the streetlight reflects off the wetness in an enchanting way, she realised his cheeks were wet as well.

Ji eun-ah, can't you forgive me?

He made to raise his hands, wanting to cup her face, needing to caress her cheeks, to feel and be reassured by the warmth of her existence.  
However, she seems to shudder in disgust, in unwillingness as her head jerks to one side.

A flash of hurt shows in his eyes that were now filled with a sense of childish innocence, and confusement. His large hands come to gently rest on her shoulders as he asks plaintively 'can't you?'

He sounded so heart broken, so full of regret and hurt. the pain was so evident making Ji eun feel as if her chest is being squeezed together, making her breathless, she is only able to let out a barely audible whisper, 'Jin…'

And then he is leaning closer, caging her smaller body with his, angling his head into that familiar position she knew they would fit so well in, and he is kissing her. His plump lips press deeply against her cold ones. it has been so long. His soft lips earnestly explore hers that were so familiar yet so foreign. The dirty, sloppy sounds of the kiss echoes down the empty hallway, enkindling a flaming blush to spread across her face. the kiss becomes harsher as his hot, wet tongue pries more incessantly for entrance. His hands moves upward, he swipes his thumb against her delicate cheekbone as he hold her head in place for his relentless intrusions, demanding her to accept him, demanding her to remember.

And she forgets how to resist.

Because the sentimental half took over. the larger half that has always won over the other, the part of her that fell for him, her brother.


End file.
